Through The Darkness
by Austin Cruz
Summary: At Final Valley during Naruto's and Sasuke's fight we find a dark presence watching over the entire fight. We get to see how Naruto gets the opportunity to follow Sasuke, down the path of Darkness, and how it changes everything that will ever happen.
1. The Start (Prologue)

**Hi everyone the name is Austin and I'm pleased your reading my Fan Fiction I hope you enjoy it as this is my first one. I really plan on improving my writing as i continue this story, and appreciate and and all reviews you give to help. Just to clarify I do not own any part of the Naruto series, Shonnen Jump does and I only the idea for this alternative story. **

Chapter 1

We find ourselves at Final Valley. We find Naruto and Sasuke fallen on the ground each exhausted from their fight. The black chidori just clashed into the hatred filled rasengan. Sasuke was about to stab Naruto through the chest with his kunai, until he had fainted from the exhaustion, caused by his new found power.

Orochimaru himself watched the clash between these unique young shinobi.

"Child wake up... Wake up young fox boy."

Naruto wakes up to find he cannot move, and Orochimaru was standing by his side.

"Hello young fox boy what is your name?"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...*pant* *pant*." Naruto exhausted from the entire fight he could barely speak.

"Naruto do you wish to grow stronger. Do you want to find the power that made you hated by all of your fellow leaf peers."

"Orochimaru why would you ask me to go after i tried to stop Sasuke... *pant* *pant*"

"After I saw your current state, I witnessed untapped power... I can promise that once you become able to use it you'll be strong enough to destroy all your enemies, and who knows you may even gain enough power to defeat your precious Sasuke, and bring him back to the leaf village." Orochimaru was luring Naruto to join his side.

"Naruto you have a best hidden inside of you... he can be controlled. you felt his power with that red cloak that covered your entire body."

Since the power of the 9 tails was dwelling within Naruto, this power was a valuable asset to the young and naïve orphan. Naruto not knowing what Orochimaru was truly aiming for he accepted his offer to go on this ominous journey believing it was his mission to bring back his one true friend whom understood the pain of having no family.

When they were alone Naruto asked Sasuke his true reason to leave the Village hidden in the leaves... Sasuke's only reply was, "I need to leave to avenge my clan no matter how far i fall into the depths of hell, no matter how much blood I must spill, even if i have to sacrifice my body."

"Sasuke why would you give up to get revenge for your clan! Think of your friends!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP! You were born without your clan, the Uzumaki clan was killed off, YOU DIDN'T WATCH YOUR CLAN DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

"Then Sasuke let me help you, allow me to work with you, as a comrade."

"You can help me only if you are able to prove a challenge, you have to defeat me at least once."

Naruto promised to himself, as tears flooded down his face, that would keep Sasuke from falling into the Darkness. As the trio left to the hideout, they had to leave behind their headbands, and falsified their deaths in order to further join Orochimaru. Naruto wondering how Ero-sensei would react to his death, nothing but loneliness was felt, nothing but the feeling of betrayal was left within Naruto, but all that was in his mind was the chance to save his first friend, the one who Naruto truly believed could understand him.

**Back at Final Valley**

"NARUTO! SASUKE! What.. happened to you two..."

They began to train in the underground maze, Naruto harnessing not the light, but the anger of the 9-tails, and Sasuke furthering his jutsu and lightning manipulation. Over the next two years Naruto became able to control Kurama's Cloak up to the 5 tails, and Sasuke completed all the training available from Orochimaru. As Sasuke was obviously the better at learning new skills, Naruto kept gaining a stronger and stronger feeling of incompetence towards Sasuke. He only learned a single skill while Sasuke learned many.

Naruto only learned how to control Kurama's Cloak, but within its usage he had met Kurama several times. Each meeting became more and more enlightening to Naruto about the Evil intents the fox had in store for him.

Naruto finally asked the Fox, "Who are you? Why was I chosen to hold you inside of me, why is it that such a monster filled in hatred is within me when all I want is to become Hokage, and save my friends?"

"My name is Kurama, you are stealing my power, and I will be getting revenge for this."

"What do you mean?" as the young Naruto feared Kurama.

"You will understand in due time," as the blood lust within his eyes was as clear as day.

Naruto kept trying to fight Sasuke to see his progress with Kurama's Cloak, but in all their sparring practices Naruto still had not won a single one, Sasuke had an overwhelming advantage will the fully matured sharingan.

Later that night after their sparring practice.

"DAMN IT! How come every time we fight I am left as the loser.. even with this power that made so many people die... so many people ran in fear... and it even almost destroyed the entire leaf village.. why can't I beat you once Sasuke." As tears flowed down the young ninja's face... nothing showed him that this trip was not showing any increase in his chances to bring Sasuke home.

After their fight in the mourning. Orochimaru called both Naruto and Sasuke to his room. He then unveiled his plan to take one of their bodies for his own gain. Orochimaru said, "In one week ill be able to use the body possession jutsu, which allows me to use one of your bodies as a vessel for my own conscious."

Naruto had a shocked expression, he was unable to comprehend that his entire intention for capturing Sasuke and recruiting him was to steal one of the bodies that stood in front of him. He wouldn't allow the Betrayer of the Leaf take a hold of Sasuke... then turning to his comrade... only an undying void of nothingness showed, all you saw was darkness within his eyes that showed his loneliness from his undying need for revenge against his brother.

Sasuke wanting only to kill Orochimaru for not being able to teach him any more he explained to Naruto... "Tonight I will kill Orochimaru, he will only hinder us as we try to grow stronger." When Sasuke went to kill Orochimaru that night, and he would have succeeded, if it wasn't for Naruto's Interference. Naruto entered in his 3 tailed to rip Sasuke from the White Snake, throwing him out from the underground ceiling to ground level.

Naruto was finally able to convince Sasuke to let Orochimaru live by saying "Sasuke! Is he even worth being killed by the hand of a Uchiha.." The two then left with Sasuke in order to pursue more personal goals.

"Naruto, I have cannot wait to see you next time so I can beat you up again."

"Sasuke, I will defeat you someday! Give me 3 years and I will show you my true strength!"

"Fine, 3 years it is we will meet where we had our first all out fight... Final Valley, but we won't fight as we did before, but as comrades rather than enemies."

After a final clash of their fists.. they had both went off. Sasuke had left to search for a stronger Sensei, as Naruto left to find help in his mission while keeping it a secret. They left off on separate paths, but agreeing to meet up in 3 years where it all began.


	2. Naruto's Path

Chapter 2

As both had stumbled upon the new Sensei, Naruto had searched for Ero-sensei for 3 months.. until he finally crossed paths with Jiraya. Once Jiraiya saw the blond haired boy with whisker like marks on his face... he was shocked.

"Naruto! Naruto... is that really you... I thought you were dead!" As tears flowed down his face Naruto himself started to cry.

"Ero-sensei.. i didn't think you would care about me being gone.. I thought that you wouldn't care like most of the other Villagers."

"No Naruto, I am your god father... of course I care. I am sorry i had left you alone all this time, but it was to protect you as a child from the Akatsuki. I had to leave you to protect you... to make sure you would have a life to go on with... free from your father's enemies."

Naruto finally understood why the pervy sage had always taken a liking to him. He broke down finally learned of his final family member.

Naruto explained his self given mission, cause for disappearance, and the training he underwent with Orochimaru.

"I understand... Orochimaru and I had the same type of friendship throughout the years, and there isn't a single day that i don't regret my inablility to bring him back to the village. I'll take you to my later teacher, this will easily help you highten your strength and increase your range of skills."

Naruto secretly had went with Jiraiya to Mount Miyaboku in order to learn Sage Mode as an attempt counter to the Darkness dwelling and being released from Kurama's Demon Cloak.

Jiraiya had spoken, "Naruto through this training you can lose your life and become a toad statue for all of eternity, no motion nothing, you must keep in mind your reason for learning this and follow through to the end of the training without any hesitation."

"Ero-sensei, I understand the risks, but they must be taken... my life is nothing, if i cannot reach my dream. I want to become a beloved Hokage, even better than the 3rd, but thats not possible if i cannot save even one person."

"Okay lets start the training."

"Naruto first off you have to work with Fukasaku, he is the one who taught me and even with all of the help in the world he will teach fastest."

The small toad had come up to meet Naruto, "Hello... young... boy.. Jiraiya-boy I must speak with you right away."

"Yes Fukasaku what is it?"

"This is the demon fox boy... his pupils are of the fox's.. why is that?"

"Over the past 2 years he has been harnessing it's power, and I believe the fox is slowly taking over his body, the more Naruto uses his power, so he must learn another technique that is strong enough for him to stop using its power."

"That's admirable Jiraiya-boy but the fox must be suppressed... I will have Shima work on making some tags, but it will take at least half a year to complete them, and have enough to last for a while.

"Okay then Naruto, you need to start at the concept of taking in Nature Chakra, try bathing in the Toad Oil over there, but be careful as if you stay in there too long you will absorb too much Nature Chakra that you will...NARUTO!" Naruto jumped right in to the Toad Oil, and came out drenched from head to toe.

"Hehe Fukasaku I think he can handle it... oh no! NARUTO YOUR TURNING INTO A STATUE!"

"AH HELP PLEASE ERO-SENSEI HELP!" Naruto was pulled back to Kurama's Chamber.

"So Naruto your in trouble again huh. I can help you, but it will cost you."

"Kurama, I do not make deals with things like you, filled with nothing but hatred."

"You will die and so will I, all I ask is that I can see through your eyes, just to see what you see."

"Fine then in turn you can see through my eyes, but that is all, if you so much as try to do anything else.. you will regret it Kurama."

"Fukasaku he fully turned into stone. My god-son... goes out like this..." *CRACK* the statue's outside smashed up into many pieces as Naruto came out unharmed.

"Jiraiya-boy it appears that this boy may in fact be the boy of prophecy, the one who will change the shape of the Ninja World, forever, just as the Great Toad Sage had stated."

"We will see how his training goes, if we have another incident like this we may not be so lucky."

After 6 months of training Naruto finally was able to learn Sage Mode and all Sage Jutsu. This took longer because he did not have the urgency of Jiraya's Death to push him to his limit. Naruto being able to master the power of sage mode to a higher degree than even the infamous Toad Sage. Instead of orange rings around the eyes, they became dark crimson like blood, and his eyes had mixed with Kurama's pupils that were filled with blood lust.

"Ero-sensei, I need to learn how to use nature manipulation jutsu. Sasuke had learned it from Kakashi, and Orochimaru had focused me on learning how to control Kurama's Cloak. I don't even know which ones i can use since Orochimaru had only explained the basics."

Jiraiya had given Naruto the papers to find out his chakra natures. His first affinity was Wind, while the second was Water.

"So Naruto now you need to find someone who can teach you these, but if you want to keep your existence a secret, I cannot teach you... I have to head back to the village or Tsunade will start asking questions. The harder one will be your rare affinity for wind. Even I am unable to use wind, but water is one that shouldn't be too hard."

"Then how can I learn these... I mean if having an affinity for wind manipulation is so rare who can teach me... and I have no idea who can teach me water."

Jiraiya laughing, "Look where we are this is Mt. Miyaboku... This is where all toads gather. Just summon one toad that you know I will speak to him."

As Jiraiya left hastily Naruto couldn't ask him who that would be. Naruto, confused like normal with even the simplest of riddles, he went to speak to The Great Toad Sage. Once he came upon the large temple the doors opened almost immediately as if The Great Toad Sage knew Naruto was about to enter. As the Great Toad Sage was silent Naruto continued on to speak to him...

"Excuse me, but my God-father always speaks to me in riddles and i needed help to figure it out." After explaining his situation and telling the Great Toad Sage that his existence must be kept a secret...

The Great Toad Sage takes a moment of silence and then responds, "I have foreseen this in one of my visions, and have prepared for you a teacher for your water manipulation. Please enter!"

Naruto turns around to see a large toad entering from the great large doors into the quiet area, and in awe Naruto was filled with disbelief on who was going to teach him.

"HEY BRAT! It seems you learned sage jutsu, but forgot to learn simple chakra manipulation."

Yes it was the Chief Toad.

"Gamabunta! I never thought that you would be the one to teach me about water manipulation... especially after making me pass out... leaving me at a hospital... "

"Shut up brat this was a request form Jiraiya and The Great Toad Sage, so i cant really turn it down now can I..."

The Great toad sage muttered, "Gamabunta you actually the first who voulenteered for this task... Naruto don't let him fool you, he actually cares for you a lot and wished to see how you were doing."

Gamabunta realized why he was one of the first whom were asked for this task. As the Sky blue eyes were starting to turn crimson red, and the noticeable power of Kurama dwelling inside screaming to be free.. growing stronger as Naruto furthered his own abilities. Gamabunta was one of the 3 who were actually able to hold off Kurama's power from getting loose.


	3. Sasuke's Path

Chapter 3 Sasuke's Path

Sasuke had started a search for his brother Itachi whom was the reason for his enitre existence... the reason he went with Orochimaru... the cause of his hatred and revenge.

Over the next 3 months Sasuke had spent his time to gather a team of able bodied ninja that were able to aid him in his search for Itachi.  
Sasuke had traveled nearby for one week in order to reach the first member of his group. He wished to have someone whom held a very unique set of skills that would aid him to defeat his brother.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, the man who wanted to lead the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Isn't it quite pathetic that you would be captured by a snake and a medical ninja... *chuckle*."

"Fuck you Sasuke, did you come here just to crack some jokes? I want to speak to Orochimaru call him here now."

"Well I'm sorry but i really can't do that right now... you know, seeing as he died last week... by my hand."

"WHAT!? THEN CAN YOU FREE ME?!"

"That depends on what your answer is to my next question... will you follow me to achieve my next goal, without questioning anyting I do or any decision I make?"

"No way in hell am I about to do that especially if I have to follow a jackass like you around."

"Ok then rot in that cell, or in your case evaporate." Sasuke started to head out towards the exit.

"WAIT! Fine I will join you... but so long as I can get my sword." Sasuke immediately shattered the glass cylinder cell Suigetsu was held in without any concern for Suigetsu who was being held within.

"Ok get dressed and lets head out."

"Alright, but my sword is actually the Kubikiribōchō, which is currently owned by Zabuza Momochi."

Spending 2 weeks on traveling to the Naruto Bridge where Zabuza's Sword was being held.

"Here is Zabuza's Blade, The Kubikiribōchō, or at least where I placed it after my former team killed its wielder."  
After searching for the day both members had come up with information of a mob taking the sword into their possession.

"Suigetsu heres your challenge to test your competence, get the sword yourself and meet me at the Naruto Bridge."  
Sasuke left to the grave of Zabuza leaving Suigetsu to retrieve the sword by himself.  
"I wonder how Naruto is doing..."

Sasuke starts to remember his times with his comrade in total nostalgia. He started to cry at how easy his life was.. before he had left the leaf to go with Orochimaru. All he was thinking about was Team 7 and the good times they once were able to have. What seems like 20 minutes was actually 3 hours... when Suigetsu came with the Kubikiribōchō.

"Alright Sasuke, ready to head out, but where to next?"

"Well we are heading south far south for a special sensory type shinobi."

As the duo reached the southern hideout... they felt an uneasy presence as if they were under someone's watchful eye. As Suigetsu reconciled this feeling.. he knew he no longer wanted Sasuke to continue on to recruit this member.

"Sasuke you know how that I don't want her to come along, I mean anybody but her please!"

"Suigetsu you know as well as I do that she has abilities unlike any other person... her powers are necessary in order for me to proceed with my goal."  
Once they reached the hideout it was a simple task to find the red haired woman they were looking for. She was unmistakably easy to find in this hideout due to her being the only one left, outside of a cell, as the warden of the entire hideout.

"OOOhhhh SASUKE! I knew you would come for me, like after you left from here the last time you took refuge here."

"Karin I need to you come with me as one of my followers... I need your Kekkei Genkai, The Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and healing abilities in order for me to continue on with my goal."

She undoubtedly wanted to go with Sasuke ever since their encounter at the Chunin Exams, where Sasuke Saved her from a giant bear, but she couldn't take being near Suigetsu. After much convincing Sasuke finally was able to bring her to his side.

"Sasuke where to next?" As Suigetsu said with a disgusted look towards Karin.

"Suigetsu if you have a problem with me lets get this over with... right here!" Karin filled with rage towards the Water Swordsman, they had clashed fists filled with anger towards one another.

"ENOUGH! You two will follow me without this fighting and set aside any differences.. we are almost at the northern base, so stay quiet." Sasuke yelled this at the two as he had his sharingan and a chidori ready to strike whomever went against his will.  
As they approached the Northern hideout they felt extreme murderous intent.

Both Suigetsu and Karin knew immediately on who Sasuke was trying to have join their ranks.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO HAVE JUGO JOIN US!" as both Karin and Suigetsu said in perfect unison.

Sasuke just stayed silent and went straight up to the tower where Jugo had confined himself.

"Jugo you need to come and join me... I need you to be apart of my team. Your abilities and apptitude with the curse mark is unlike any other I have ever seen. It seems like your strong enough to kill everyone within this hideout."

"Please leave me alone I don't want to kill. I can't leave unless Kimimaro is with me." As Jugo was going crazy and the curse mark powers were slowly taking over.. he wanted more and more blood to be spilled.

"Jugo how pathetic are you, the feared person, who the curse mark originated from. You have fallen just like Kimimaro." Sasuke agitated Jugo to fully unleash his murderous rage. Jugo fully transforming in an attempt to kill Sasuke.

"SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT KIMIMARO!" Jugo going all out to try and destroy Sasuke, but to no avail once he looks into Sharingan.

"Jugo calm down." As sasuke had given Jugo this command the murderous intent completely disappeared as if it was never there to begin with.  
"Sasuke it seems like you are my savior, able to hold my murderous side off at will. If you would still allow me to join you I wish to continue on by your side. All I ask is that you hold off my murderous side from coming, except when necessary."

"That is fair, but now that my team is completely assembled, you all need to hear me out. We have to keep our existence a secret. Noone knows that I am alive right now, so our movement will be easy and stealthy... does everyone understand?"

In unison, "Lead the way."

As the group left the sanctum of the northern hideout.

"Sasuke, do we really have to bring the water boy, and crazy rage boy over here," in a whispering tone.

"Karin you know you suck at whispering and I want to kill you just as much as you want to kill me. Plus if it comes down to it my man Jugo here will just unleash his dark side on you, right?"

"Suigetsu, you know how hard i try to keep myself from going into that state... I can't even control it half the time because i am constantly absorbing nature energy, its not my choice."

After 5 hours of them fighting with each other until sunset... the voice of their target met with the ears' of Hebi.

"WHAT?! BROTHER! Sasuke you are alive! I thought you were dead! I even searched for traces of life at the scene of finally valley with my sharingan."

"Yes Itachi I am alive I faked my death in order to train in secrecy, in order to kill you, I want revenge on you for everything you did to our clan!"

"The clan deserved to die Sasuke, you didn't even know what was happening, being planned by the clan!"

As Sasuke got enraged by Itachi trying to say the clan had to die, Sasuke went into a full rage that lead him to only want to strike down his older brother.

"ITACHIIIIIII!"


	4. Unexpected Allies

Chapter 4

Back in the leaf village during the two years Naruto and Sasuke were presumed dead much in the village had changed. Many people actually believed that they would prosper due to the death of Naruto, but as they saw it the Kyubi. Sasuke himself was seen as the last Uchiha to the village, so a few villagers would hold the Uchiha crest outside their homes prior to the festival to mourn for the their lost clan. Due to the fear of the Kyubi being unleased upon all the villagers, a festival was held in order to celebrate Naruto's Death.

At night before the end of the festival.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Sakura I don't know why but everytime they end this festival it truely crushes me... (as tears start flowing down her face.) I loved Naruto, but when they set up a wooden statue of him in the center of town, just to burn it down... it seems like his existance was nothing but a nuisance to everyone, but me."

"I understand, on the same day we all mourn for the Uchihas, but no one cared when they were alive, they only ignored the two of them. As part of the old team 7 I became close to them. It hurts me to see both happen, but I have to stay strong." Sakura clenches her hands into fists trying to hold back her tears.

As Jiraiya passes by Sakura and Hinata towards the Hokage Building they feel an odd, familiar chakra.

"NARUTO!"

"Hinata did you feel that!"

"Yes it had to be Naruto."

As the two ran after Jiraiya..

"Jiraiya have you seen Naruto!" As the two were eager and unwilling to give up on this until they recieve an answer, they followed Jiraiya for 3 days for an answer.

"Ok ladies let me tell you Naruto died 2 years ago, we found his and Sasuke Uchiha's remains at final valley. I feel the pain every day of not having that idiot around, but you have to face the fact that he has passed away."

The two girls in disbelief stocked up on supplies and left to find the origin of the foreign chakra that was felt on Jiraiya. Hinata took up all her needed supplies and reconciled her training over the past two years. She had continuously trained over the two years that Naruto was thought to be dead, in order to get revenge on his killer. Sakura herself even became a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. Sakura spent her time to get strong enough to take on the Akatsuki. She had thought the kyubbi was taken from Naruto upon his death, so to protect the leaf she spent countless months learning unspeakable jutsu.

3 days later after all preparations were finished after nightfall.

"Hinata are you ready to leave?"

"Sakura I have been prepared to set our for Naruto ever since I felt that slight bit of his chakra on Jiraiya."

As the two were finally set off to find their comrade, but the previous night Jiraiya had gone to speak with Tsunade.

"Tsunade I know how much you have been blaming yourself for, his death," As tears started to form, thinking about the boy she considered to be exactly like her fallen younger brother. "But Stop crying, there is no need for any of that he is alive. He sought me out in order for him to continue learning more jutsu and grow stronger. Right now I am sure he is training to learn water Jutsu with Cheif Gamabunta at Mount Miyaboku. Right now hes growing to become stronger than anyone would ever imagine."

"WHAT?! I have to go see him!" As Tsunade was shocked and irrationally thinking about seeing Naruto, Jiraya grabbed her to stop her from doing something as reckless as the Hokage suddenly leaving a village.

"Tsunade I tell you this as I need your help in order to keep his death a secret, form everyone so he may move free from the Akatsuki. Hinta and Sakura have both devoloped such high sensory skills, they felt his chakra lingering on me. I am sure that they will try to..."

"Jiraiya say no more, I personally will make sure they do not leave the village under any circumstance."

Jiraiya leaves without another word said, and as pulls the door to her office shut all he heard were the tears falling form Tsunade's face as she felt relieved, she said only a simple thank you to her fellow Sanin.

After Hinata and Sakura left through the front gate, and none other than the Hokage had been ready blocking the exit from them.

"You two are under restriction, you can't leave the village at this time unless you get through me."

Sakura and Hinata prepare to fight by activating the Creation Rebirth jutsu and the Byakugan.

"Tsunade-sama you have taught me almost every Jutsu you have ever learned, I even learned how to do use wood Jutsu to control the Kyubbi, Tsunade you cant even do that. Do you still think you can stop us?" as Sakura states.

Hinata goes on speaking, "Lady Tsunade We have no fear of you, we came fully prepared to fight anyone trying to stop us." she then activates her Twin lion fists larger than Tsunade's entire body.

"Hahaha, you guys are true to your resolve, I only wanted you to see if you would really give your lives for your comrade. Well here is your mission... go out to Mount Miyaboku and find Naruto there!" After she tells them exactly where to go they head out to Mount MiyaBoku.

As the two spend a week to reach Naruto, they finally come upon the mountain to hear explosions coming from a distance. Rushing over to them thinking Naruto was in danger, they came upon a training session to see the 6 tails cloak fighting Gamabunta, in fear Sakura activates the Mokuton to restrain and suppress the 9-tails power. Naruto came out of the Kurama's Cloak to his normal self, without the eyes of Kurama.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OK?! YOU WERE BEING TAKEN OVER BY THE 9-TAILS!"

"No Sakura I have been learning how to control the power and can control up to 6 tails form, and Hinata is here too!"Hinta shocked to see her one love, alive, she confesses to Naruto her true feelings, "Naruto I love you, I always have since you saved me from those bullies when we were young. I have to tell you because there may not be another chance for me to confess this to you!" as tears flowed down her face Naruto blushed.

"Hinata I had no Idea..."

"Hey brat sorry to interrupt your reunion here, but how did these two find you here your death is supposed to stay a secret and only Jiraiya and we toads here know about it." as Cheif Gamabunta was sceptical about their arrival.

"Well actually I figured that Ero-sensei could tell Old granny Tsunade-sama because she probably would have taken it out on herself if I died, because thats just how she is."

"But that still doesn't explain their arrival."

"Ummm, sir Gamabunta, umm we left the village after feeling Naruto's chakra on Jiraiya-sama, so after proving to Tsunade we were really going to find Naruto she told us that he was alive, and where, but not why he faked his death and all." Hinata was shy towards Gamabunta due to his intimidating size.

"Well I am glad that you both came to see me, but I really NEVER understood that you liked me Hinata, especially when I was truely hated by the entire Village."

As Naruto started to understand Hinata's feelings they just sat there and stared into the other's eyes, until interrupted by Sakura.

"Well once you two finish up there I would love an explaination for everything you have done, and are doing now, which would be really nice to hear."

After Naruto tells his two comrades the entire story between going with Orochimaru and training with Gamabunta, the two of them were shocked that Naruto would actually do something so dangerous, and that he would actually learn how to harness the power of Kurama to such a degree.

After staying with Naruto for the rest of the year at Mount Miyaboku, they all left with a Naruto having learned Water Jutsu, and the almighty Toad Sage Mode. The three then went off for Naruto to learn how to harness his wind chakra.


	5. Brother's Pain

As Naruto leaves Mount Miyaboku with Hinata and Sakura...

Sasuke hears the voice of his brother, the target of Hebi at this time. As he is filled with nothing but anger and revenge from itachi's claim that the Uchiha clan had to be eliminated, he screams out"ITACHIIIIIII!"

"Sasuke I see you still didn't listen, you still haven't obtained eyes like mine."

Since Sasuke did not wish to listen to his treacherous brother, he went on to speak.

"Itachi I have formed this team with one goal in mind, to defeat you in battle, even without eyes like yours I plan to take your life, and above all else to get revenge for the Uchiha clan that you killed off, SO FIGHT ME!"

"Itachi are you sure that this kid is really ready to fight you... I mean he seems a little hotheaded, doesn't he?"

As tears started to flow down Itachi's face, since his words would fall on deaf ears he turned his back, and used a shadow clone.

"You may be right Kisame... Sasuke if you want to fight me you must be evaluated by him... Kisame please use any means necessary, but don't kill and inform this clone once your decision is made."

"Ok but remember you told me to use any means necessary." Kisame starts pulling out Samehada, the living blade with a near humanlike conciousness.

As Sasuke and Kisame start to fight Sasuke strikes using primarily his Fire Style Jutsu, in fear of showing the clone of Itachi his true powers.

Suigetsu was shocked to see the legendary sword Samehada used in action, so intrigued to see one of the original swords being used in combat that he couldn't control himself, but to enter the fight assisting Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'll help you, its obvious that your hiding your, "other abilities", in order to gain an edge over your brother, so I guess its about time that we start working as part of a team."

The Swordsman and the Uchiha started to fight together unable to truely mix their styles together, and completely losing in this one sided battle.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu, are you alright!" Karin was able quickly understand exactly what was wrong with their joint fighting, so she took charge over the two in the fight.

"SASUKE, SUIGETSU LISTEN UP TO WHAT I SAY, AND YOU WILL DEFEAT HIM!"

The two of them unable to truely put faith in her reluctantly listened.

"Sasuke use your fireball jutsu create some steam with suigetsu's water shark bombs." While the steam blocked Kisame's vision the 4 man group devised a plan to defeat Kisame.

Using shuriken through the steam to wrap up Kisame, Suigetsu went in to behead the restricted Kisame.

"Kisame! I will take Samehada from you and reconstruct a new 7 Swordsmen of the Mist as the leader. I will make sure the new 7 will work together to protect eachother, instead of leaving each one to die like you did for my brother!"

"Kid you have much to learn." Kisame blocked the strike with Samehada.

"Heh guess you were right, Karin." *THUD* "HA HA HA! All of this blood it feels so good! JUGO FINALLY LET ME OUT FOR A BIT!" Jugo had released into his full murderous state stabbing Kisame in the chest.

"NOOOO RUN AWAY ALL OF YOU," as Karin realized why they were able to fulfill their plan without any type of trouble... *splash*

"As I said kid you have much to learn..." as Kisame had changed places with a water clone without even Karin being able to notice it right away, the teamed pay for their carelessness since Kisame had cut Suigetsu's arm off... all that was heard were the piercing screams from pain.

"AAAHHHHHH MY ARM! Jugo help me please!" Jugo heals Suigetsu's arm entirely, but had to pay for it by having his size reduced to that of a child, even his physical features looked as though he was a child.

"Heh so Sasuke you did chose a very resourceful team.. They really have unique formidable abilities, but you aren't ready to fight Itachi at all at this time... Hey Itachi Sasuke is nowhere's near strong enough as needs to be to challenge you."

"Good then we will move on and continue with our current mission... Kisame get rid of them."

"Alright no problem *poof* (as Itachi's clone leave the scene), Kids I will let you live this time, but do not follow me... your lucky I was given orders not to kill Sasuke or any of his team before hand."

"So Sasuke that is why you gathered this team... I thought you would have some crazy mission you wanted to do, but targeting Akatsuki, I wish you said something sooner. I would have been better prepared." As Karin stated with fear, and anger towards Sasuke for the dangers they were put through.

"Yea I had no idea, I would have rather kept my original arm... ugh Karin can you help me recover a bit of stamina and chakra quickly." As Suigetsu bites down on Karin's forearms, he recovers chakra and stamina at a fast pace.

"I'm sorry Sasuke i couldn't hold myself back from the murderous side, it is near impossible to control when my body constantly takes in nature energy without any way to stop it."

"I apologize I let my arrogance get the best of me and I held back as far to only use Fire Jutsu. I put you all in danger and for that I understand if you want to leave, but for tonight I will personally be lookout for any dangers around."

Mourning breaks.

"Sasuke we have come to a decision. We have all chosen to stay by you and fight by your side. We have no reason not to, and we will definitely become stronger, so after we can pursue our own goals," as Suigetsu states on behalf of the entire squad.

"Thank you, lets move on I know where we can gain the power to grow stronger." As Sasuke leads the way, the group follows him as a comrade, instead of it being a favor for freeing them from Orochimaru's grip.

Back at the Uchiha hideout, as the battle ended.

"Its a good thing I had saved this... Sasuke please I hope you could forgive me one day for everything I put you through... but please just please let this work."

As Itachi had tears flowing down his face, after finding out his brother was still alive, preparing a plan that could change everything.


	6. The Sullen Sensei

After Sasuke's encounter with Kisame and Itachi he had come back to the reality that 2 years wasn't even close to the amount of training he would need to defeat a member of the Akatsuki, the most dangerous people of the entire Shinobi world, the ones whom were able to win entire wars between nations in the past.

Inside Sasuke's mind was only one thing, his eyes... they were so weak they couldn't tell the difference between Kisame, and his clone. He realized that the only way to truely have a fighting chance would be to gain the Mangyeko Sharingan, that he had learned about from the secret room of it users. He had to kill a person whom was dear to him. Only 3 people came to mind...

"Shizune hasn't Kakashi come back from his mission yet!"

"Tsunade, realize he has gone back to the ANBU, and their missions are at a much higher difficulty, especially the ones he takes..." as Shizune and Tsunade developed a depressed look from their thoughts about Kakashi. "Tsunade I really think he should go back to being a Squad leader. He really hasn't been the same since Sasuke and Naru-..."

"Shizune don't say another word!" As Tsunade knew the truth behind Naruto's and Sasuke's deaths she looked up and smiled with tears down her face. "Shizune call in Kakashi once he gets back to the village. I have to speak to him."

2 Days later once Kakashi reenters the Village.

"Lady Tsunade? You wanted to see me?" as Kakashi said with a tone of obvious self pity.

"Kakashi today is a great day for you, but first Shizune Leave me to speak to Kakashi alone..." Tsunade looked at Shizune with an intimidating glare. Shizune only saw this when Tsunade had gambled... her eyes of determination.

"Uh yes right away my lady!"

"I have top secret news for you, which you must put your life on, its about your former Team 7." She saw Kakashi's single visible eye close, as he lowered his head to the ground with nothing left, but remorse for anything about his ex-team.

"Enough of that self pity, end it today Kakashi because your team is alive, Sasuke, Naruto they are alive and well. They faked their deaths in order to join with Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't be stopped at the time by Naruto, and the only choice he saw was to join them, in order to stop Sasuke from doing anything too dangerous, but this is only what Naruto reported to Jiraiya. If you want full information on this, you need to ask Naruto for more information."

Kakashi fell to the ground on his knees he had treated himself so poorly blaming himself for their deaths over the past 2 years and 8 months. Kakashi finally found out the news he had been dreaming for, but he couldn't be satisfied unless he saw them. "Tsunade please tell me where the two of them are. I have to see them."

"Well Kakashi, that depends... I have one major task at hand. You have to track down Sasuke, and if he is considered a threat to Konoha, even the slightest, YOU have to take him down by any means necessary."

With a fist clutched, Kakashi realized this was not something he could accept, but nothing he pass down as well. "Fine then if that is what must be done."

"Let me find Naruto first, then I will pay Sasuke a visit, especially after he caused this mess for their comrades to deal with." Kakashi headed up to Mount Miyaboku to find Naruto.

"Okay then, but Naruto also has two leaf ninja with him.. Sakura and Hinata."

"Why those two wouldn't you put a better group to safeguard him?!"

"HAHAH! Kakashi you have not been around much in the village to see their progress. Sakura trained with Yamato to learn Mokuton, she had apparently taken some of Hashirama's cells from Yamato and transplanted them in her, so that they would replicate numerous times... until they adapted to her body. Hinata learned multiple sabotage techniques, and she is a brilliant at setting up traps for use against enemies. She helped create our new defense system around the walls of Konoha."

"Well I guess that I did miss a lot in my time of absence. Well that is what happens when you leave for so long, but I never expected Sakura learning such high skills with medical ninjutsu, along with the gaining Hashirama's cells, but I have to leave immediately."

"Okay get supplies and head out whenever you are ready."

Overnight Kakashi reached Mount Miyaboku around 10 p.m.

"Hello there young man, what is it that you are doing here," said the two toads Shima, and Fukasaku.

"Yes sorry to intrude, but I was sent by Lady Tsunade, I was told I may find Naruto up here?"

"Ah yes Jiraiya's Kid... hmmmm Shima didn't he leave off with that pink-haired girl and the shy girl from the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes they did they left about 2 days ago to find someone with a wind style Chakra, hmmm I think they went to the west, if you hurry and travel through the night you should be able to catch up with them around noon tomorrow, but that is if your faster than the kid."

"I don't think that speed will be any issue for me madam, but thank you very much for that information, I am in your debt."

"Young man, you need to be warned... the boy, he has learned how to harness a bit of the fox's power. We have noticed the chakra of the fox is eating up his life span... it will kill him if he constantly uses it, especially how he used it in his training here. Right now we guess his life span is about 70 years form now... he will live to 86, but if he still uses it it will shave years off faster than anything else.. please take these tags to suppress it, each tag will stop him form using the 9 tailed power for a week."

"Thank you for the information, and for the training you supplied him... I will take these tags to his squad members. Kakashi just flew out of there at top speed as he summoned Pakkun to travel any scent that led west, and they rushed at top speed to meet up with Naruto.

By daybreak Naruto and his team were just awaking. Naruto had woken up, and to continue to further improve his Sage Mode, he entered it upon every mourning. Naruto would use this in order to detect any dangers that could be approching the camp. He used his power to find that 2 living things were rushing at them and would be there within 20 minutes.

"HINATA, SAKURA TEAR DOWN CAMP WE HAVE POSSIBLE ENEMIES COMING TOWARDS US!"

"Naruto are you sure? We are hidden pretty well and besides who would be out here?" Sakura doubted Naruto for his past failures, and his complete incompetence.

"Sakura just be quick and Hinata set up a trap here at base, we can't be seen, remember I am supposed to be dead."

Hinata immediately understood Naruto's feelings and put her trust with him, not only as a comrade, but she would do anything for him... even give up her life.

Once camp was down Kakashi and Pakkun entered.

"Well Kakashi this is the end of the Trail... * sniff* KAKASHI RUN ITS A TRAP!" Paper bombs came flying from all directions as Pakkun set off the pressure plate, made by Hinata for the trap.

"OH NO ITS KAKASHI!" Naruto leaps into action by using his new learned Water Sphere Jutsu, which stopped all the now soaked paper bombs form exploding, but he made sure Kakashi didn't know it was him as a clone that looked like Sakura performed the Jutsu.

"Hey Kakashi sorry about that... Me and Hinata noticed 2 objects coming in fast and had thought it was an enemy.. haha."

"Sakura where is Naruto!" Naruto was shocked to hear Kakashi say this, Hinata and Sakura both tried to deny.

"STOP LYING WHERE IS HE!" Kakashi then activates his Sharingan to help him find Naruto. "Where is he! Please tell me!"

With tears flowing down his face like a waterfall, "Kakashi I am right here."

"I had spent all this time, without caring for my life, I thought I was true trash for not being able to protect you and Sasuke... just like my team from the past. You guys remind me of how I was with Obito... and Rin. I had to see that you were safe, but Naruto I also had to tell you... Tsunade gave me a mission to track down Sasuke, and end his life if he is a danger to Konoha.. since you were with him all this time I have to hear opinion about him, after leaving Orochimaru."

"How do you know all this Kaka-"

"Tsunade told me about everything, but whatever the case may be I don't think I can kill Sasuke..."

"WHAT! THE GRANNY COULDN'T DO THAT AFTER THE TIME I'VE PUT INTO THIS!" Naruto's eyes started turning into the fox's immediately upon getting angry.

"Naruto calm down... I refused to kill him, as his teacher, as a comrade, I can't do that... (in a faint whisper) again."

"Well Naruto how about I test you one more time." Kakashi then proceeds to pull out the bells that he first used on team 7.

With a smile on his face Naruto says, "You bet, but your going down!"

Naruto then summons 2 shadow clones and covers them with Water Shields that covered their bodies. Kakashi pulls out his Sharingan right from the start which shows he acknoleged Naruto's newfound power.

"Kakashi just be prepared for what I have in store for you!" Naruto turns into his 3 tailed cloack immediately to fight Kakashi.

In the 3-tailed cloak Naruto jabs out his arm thrusting him out, only to find Kakashi had tags to suppress the power of the 9 tails entirely.

"Damn Kakashi you came prepared..." Naruto had held off Kakashi's Onslaught until one clone had enough nature chakra absorbed in order to use Sage Mode.

"Naruto I see your time at Mount Miyaboku was well spent... learning one of the Sanin's secret techniques." Kakashi realized that Naruto had exceled far beyone what many would think possible in such a short amount of time.

"Well then if your impressed by that check this out... Water style: Rasen-Tsunami!" The new jutsu Naruto had learned after watching Gamabunta's Water Bombs, it was different as it needed to be hit against the ground, but it created a Tidal Wave in the direction that the bomb had faced.

Naruto had then grabbed both bells as Kakashi was swept away by this unexpected Jutsu. Kakashi wasn't able to even respond at the immense power and size of the tidal wave, that it almost crushed his entire body under the pressure.

"*cough* *cough* So Naruto you really can handle yourself, but realize that power from the kyubbi, *cough* it will eventually.."

"Don't worry Kakashi I have already known this, but I need that power for now and will continue to use it until there is another way for me to defeat... him." Naruto looked up to the sky with only defeating Sasuke on his mind... with only 2 years and 4 months left to go.

"Sakura, Hinata I am about to leave, but I need you to take these it will suppress the 9 tailed chakra from coming out at all from Naruto... they are to be used when needed... their effects work for a week per tag. Realize though that Naruto's lifespan is shortening ever time he uses that power, and Sakura use your Mokuton when you must."

"Understood.." Sakura looked to take a medical exam on Naruto to see that everything is okay.

"Kakashi I will make sure Naruto is safe... I will make sure that he will never die because of such a power."

"Naruto I am leaving now, but thank you for all of the information on Sasuke... I will make sure he is safe."

"Thank you Kakashi, I will keep training until the day comes that I can defeat him."

Kakashi left on to track down Sasuke with a smile on his face. Prepared for a true fight... but had grew truly guilty for even mentioning his true mission to Naruto.

**Thank you everyone for following my story until now and I apologize for the long wait for the update. More story will be coming fast and better with each chapter.**


End file.
